Life On Who's Couch?
by TimeToDream1
Summary: Homeless, and relying on a program of generous hosts for places to stay, Joey Wheeler has been jumping house to house until he finds himself at the mansion of Seto Kaiba. Will Joey stay? Will his "generous" host even let him leave?
1. Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome

Author's Note:

First story. Don't feel the need to be gentle, for constructive criticism is helpful; not harmful.

I don't own anything. Don't sue. I'm broke enough as it is.

Wow, I just realized that note seemed very serious and cold. I promise I have a warm, and funny personality. Just ask my psychiatrist. She says I'm quite charming with the straitjacket on.

Joey's POV:

As a homeless teenager, there are two things keeping me in the same realm as a "normal" one: a gym membership, and the couch surfing program.

For those who aren't the adventurous type, couch surfing is a program that you join online (thank god for public libraries with computers), where one can open their home to a guest traveler for one or multiple nights. In my case, I stay at a generous host's home for one or multiple nights.

This program is my home life now.

I've been staying at different places for about 2 months. The gym membership keeps up the act of "traveling from out of state to see my relatives", thanks to the free showers, and soap. It even provides a home when I can't find a host.

The rhythmic crunching of my sneakers on the snowy-covered pavement pushes my pace as I walk faster to escape the biting cold on my ears. I keep replaying my final moments at home in my head.

Getting kicked out of your parent's home isn't something I'd really like to think too much about, but, I came home to a grocery bag of a few loose articles of clothing (still reeking with the stench of an earlier drunken rampage), and a charred clump of pictures. Pictures of me and my friends, me as a baby, me and my mom, and many others, all melted together with a sloppily written: "GET LOST FAGGOT" on a post-it note on my previously "hidden" porn magazine.

I stare into the sky and smile at the bright moon in front of me, seemingly guiding my way somewhere safe and warm. I close my eyes and imagine a cup of warm cocoa waiting for me, just like my previous host had.

It wouldn't be hard to figure out I was kicked out and am homeless from talking to me for more than five minutes; I am pretty open with strangers.

Nobody cares about me enough to do anything about it.

I kicked a pebble along my journey to the next home I would be staying at. This is a nice neighborhood… I hope the neighbors don't think I'm causing trouble or something and call the police. Ah, finally, the right street.

Usually, the profiles are straight-forward: Description of things to offer along with a picture or two. This guy though… No picture. Simply asked for a request a day in advance along with some information about weight, height, and other random questions. Some sort of experiment for his company he is asking for his hospitality.

Okay, it's stupid. But he is the only one who was hosting for the night. I didn't want to sleep in the gym again. Not when Christmas is coming soon.

Pulling out the piece of paper with a scribbled address, I mumble the numbers as my pace quickens in anticipation.

"three-twenty…"

"three-thirty…"

"Here it is, three-f-"

Who the hell… This can't be right. No person with this much money would accept scum like me off the street… I check the address again and keep looking between the paper and the property.

This isn't a house. It's a mansion.

Excitement builds. Maybe I'll have a true bed. Maybe they will feed me! Mayb-

My thoughts are interrupted by my current host opening the door. The piercing blue eyes, the tall and threatening figure. The worst of his features, prominent now: the devilish smirk.

My enemy: Seto Kaiba.


	2. Chapter 2: A Slippery Situation

Anger burned through my veins as I stared down the man in front of me.

He knew who I was the entire time. He's going to make my life miserable. I'm broken out of my maddened thoughts by his simple greeting:

"Hello, mutt."

"Shut up!" Joey backed up and turned to leave, "I'd rather sleep on the fucking bench."

"Are you really stupid enough to break a contract with me, mutt?"

A frozen sensation washed through my body as I stopped. That's right. The experiment for the place to stay. My feet are frozen in its place as I weigh my chances of making it through the night without killing my host. That probably wouldn't look good on my couch surfing profile.

Sighing, and turning to face the victorious smirk of the damn asshole, I cross my arms defiantly across my chest and trudge toward the doorway.

"Fine, you know what they say rich boy, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

He scoffed, nose high in the air, "Just don't track dirt in the house with your dirty flea-ridden paws, mutt."

"Yeah, yeah, Kaiba." I was too tired to fight. My dreams of a warm and comforting home vanished before my eyes. I get to stay with an asshole for winter break.

Merry fucking Christmas.

The inside was just as neat and organized as I imagined. There weren't cheesy decorations or anything festive. Rich boy is a scrooge.

"No Christmas decorations?"

"No."

"I'm sure Mokuba would like them"

"I would appreciate you minding your own business you filthy mutt."

Speaking between the two of us was sparse until we came to the guest bedroom. As simple as it was with only a canopy bed, nightstand and dresser, there was a mural on the ceiling of dragons. Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Red-Eyes Black Dragons, Baby Dragons, and so much more swirled around the ceiling in every earth toned color imaginable.

"Don't drool on my floor, mutt."

Snapping my mouth shut, I shot him a glare as he smiled and led me to the private bathroom, which included a Jacuzzi tub with candles around the surrounding ledge.

"So, here it is: Your room. Only for the break, however. Wash up and come downstairs. There are rules, and explanations of living here and the experiments you will be put through." Kaiba spoke away from me as he walked out the door.

I buttered my voice and smiled sickeningly sweet, "Oh Kaiba, did you even put everything in a binder so I can study it?"

Kaiba turned at the doorway and deadpanned, "Of course, and study well, there's a test."

"Fuck ya, rich boy." I growled and held up my middle finger.

"Hn. Or I could call the police and arrest you for trespassing."

"Hey! You allowed me to stay!"

He smiled, "Who are the Domino police going to believe, hm? A worthless street dog like you? Or a respected businessman?"

I slammed the door to the bathroom and waited for Kaiba to leave. Before I heard the door close, I heard him walk in the room and set something down. I rushed out to investigate, but saw nothing.

The Jacuzzi was better than I imagined. The bubbles and whirlpool made all the stress seem to wash out into the bath water. Laying my head back, I slowly drifted into a sound sleep. The first one in years.

"Joey! Joey!"

I was being shook. Violently. I forced my eyes open to see Kaiba leaning over my naked body…wait. Naked?!

Pushing him off me and grabbing a towel I growled, "What the hell, asshole!"

"What do you mean 'what the hell'?! I just saved your goddamn life you idiotic dog! I knocked on the door and heard a bang and when I walked in I saw you knock yourself unconscious and slip under the water. I knew you were brainless but think for once in your… what are you doing, mutt?"

I was absentmindedly coming closer and closer to him as he told the story, and my wide signature grin came into full bloom.

"You. You were worried?"

Kaiba stopped and pushed my head away from him, "Not in the slightest. I simply don't want to fill out any paperwork if you die on my watch. I have the paparazzi on my ass enough as it i- would you stop looking at me like that?!"

His eyes explained it all. When I woke, there was terror in them. Fear of losing someone. No one has ever felt like that about me.

Without thinking, and during his rambling defenses, I latched my arms around his shoulders.

"Thanks."

He shoved me away, "Don't think for one second I care about you or anything, because I don't."

"Wouldn't dream of it, rich boy."

The silence lasted for a good minute before Kaiba sat up and looked over at my towel-covered form.

"Just get your flea-bitten ass downstairs after you get dressed. I don't have all day. I do have a job, you know."

Soon disappearing out of the room, I saw Kaiba left a pair of athletic shorts and t-shirt with a note: "Wear these, mutt".

Maybe living here won't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Legalities

"God damnit I'm lost." I sighed dejectedly. I started wandering in what appeared to be the right direction. 'I forgot my compass back at my room', I thought satirically. A grumble from my stomach broke me from me thoughts. "Ugh where is the damn kitchen?"

I kept walking along the never-ending lane of doors until I noticed a faint hint of color on one of the door up ahead.

The door was a blood red. Curiosity overcame me, and I looked shyly to my right and left as I reached for the doorknob.

"Joey!" I stopped dead in my track and spin around to find…nothing. No one was there. Sighing, I followed the calls of my name to find the irritated CEO, arms crossed and glare blazing through my curious spirit like fire. "Did you get lost, mutt?" I growled, but didn't answer. "Where is the kitchen, ass-" I stopped myself, muttering a quick apology greeting a smirk from Kaiba and we headed to the kitchen.

The kitchen connected with the dining room contained a long table filled with stuffy looking men with thick briefcases and white beards. "Joey, these are the scientists that will be working on you for the break and the time you are here." I smiled politely as the scientists replied in many curt nods, simultaneously. As if rehearsed.

I felt cold. I wish I could be with someone friendlier. We went over a few parts of the contract, although it was pretty vague. There weren't details of what the experiment entailed, only legalities of injury and harm. I looked over to Kaiba for hints of reassurance, but as he stared straight ahead, I knew my attempt at comfort would be met with the unresponsive face of the CEO.

The eyes of the scientists' hid behind small glasses, each hiding their color behind blinding glare from the windows surrounding the dining room. Every now and then during the reading aloud of the contract, I could see the sharp and serious glare in their eyes, but would quickly look away before I could understand the menace behind their stares.

I signed it. I didn't care what happened to me at this point anyway. I signed using my sloppy cursive as I observed the others watching and smirking at my "commoner's scrawl," as I heard one mutter. "Don't mind that, he is simply a mutt." They smiled as a tear escaped the control of my emotion. Kaiba saw this, and with a voice only a CEO could muster, he deadpanned "This meeting is over. You will start tomorrow at six am sharp."

I was gone after I heard the word "over". Fumbling my way into the nearest open room, I realized it was Kaiba's study. I didn't care if it was all right or not; I needed to get away. I needed to be alone. Maybe it was just to relish in the sick self-pity I was feeling, but whatever the reason, it made me act like a kid.

The study wasn't very large, only a desk and a bookshelf instead of walls surrounding the space. I crawled into the large space under the desk and sat, sobbing. After what seemed like a half-hour later, I heard faint footsteps and the creak of the door opening. I stopped breathing as I heard the person walk to the other side of the desk and peer into the cave I currently inhabited.

I locked eyes with Kaiba for only a moment, and looked away, huddling into the corner into a small ball. I heard him scoff and slowly stand back up.

"I won't apologize, because you are a common mutt. Common mutts can have endearing qualities. Stop acting foolish hiding like a child and come eat. I spent money on you so you could live for this experiment." He left afterward, leaving me alone with my thoughts. After fuming for a few seconds, I sighed in defeat and response to a loud grumble from my stomach.

I stood, stretched, and walked to the door where I heard a group of footsteps and low voices passing in front of the door.

"The mutt signed it. Kaiba truly picked a loser dog." Holding the rage inside me, I kept listening to more insults of my social status. I heard them pass down the hall so I opened the door and came face to face with Kaiba.

"Hungry, Wheeler?"

"Yeah."

"Go to your room. Apparently the scientists' first day tests need you to have an empty stomach."

My stomach roared. Kaiba smirked and turned and tossed back a necklace with a pendant made out of polished wood with black square designs.

"A map. The star indicates your room. The red square is the experiment room. I will bring you meals. Don't wander. Don't explore. You are my guest. Do not disobey. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Kaiba."

Shocked slightly at my unwillingness to fight, Kaiba cocks his head and looks deep into my eyes for a few seconds.

"Goodnight, mutt."

I followed the small map back to my room and flopped carelessly on the bed.

"Nine-thirty. I guess I have nothing better to do than to sleep. I might need it for the experiment…"

Closing my eyes, the last thing I remember is Kaiba's gentle words before sleep takes over my senses:

"Common mutts can have endearing qualities."


	4. Chapter 4: The Experiment?

I dreamt of hope, tonight. I dreamt of warm arms and someone loving comfort through a chilly night. It was always the same dream. A faceless body, coming to my rescue. Tonight the face had eyes: Beautiful blue eyes. I reached to hold the face that was showing me such kindness, as sound from the body whispered into my ear as the body held me close: "Common mutts can have endearing qualities."

Then I woke up. The real world: cold and bare. I moved an arm to rub my eyes, but couldn't move. Am I paralyzed?

A bright light pierced the darkness as I was struggling, blinding me. I screamed in terror, the first name that came to mind: "Kaiba! Help me!" I thought back to the dream. The faceless figure, transformed into Kaiba's tall and slender form, his chiseled face, and piercing blue eyes.

Mixed laughter pierced my thoughts of hope. "Kaiba is the one who put you here boy. But that is giving him too much credit isn't it? You signed the contract. Like an utter fool. Common people like you sicken me. Your stupidity will be the downfall of this world if we do not figure out how to make your… kind… smarter."

My vision was slowly starting to come back. I was in a bright white room. Four figures in clean white lab coats started approaching the lab table I was laying on. Thick leather bonds kept me from moving my ankles and wrists. I was only dressed in my boxers, stripped of not only my pajamas but also my pride.

Struggling half-heartedly, I growled lowly, "What are you going to do to me?"

One of the scientists pulled out a large needle filled with a swirly blue liquid. The scientist smiled and stroked my arm lovingly; "You'll be a lot cuter when you're smarter." Bile rose to my mouth. 'Kaiba… why?' The figure of my dream, the form of Kaiba, left my vision. Reaching with my left arm to his imagined body, I cried out once last time: "Kaiba!"

That's when the needle was forced into my left arm.

Pain. An indescribable pain coursed through me. But it was not from the fluid or reaction of the chemicals entering my body.

It was pain from betrayal. The need to cry came to overtake my senses, until a small flame lit inside my heart.

I gritted my teeth in defiance. I refused to scream. I refused to even whimper. I focused my energy on the rage bubbling and boiling over inside my heart. I will not absorb in self-pity again. I will fight! I will fight… I…will…fi...

I woke up later from a dreamless sleep. Rolling over onto my side, I felt an intense pain in my left shoulder. I was scared to look, but curiosity soon took over the fear. Rolling up my sleeve, a garish blue and black swirl of blood mingled underneath my skin. The hole where the needle entered my abused arm leaked puss and I heaved and threw up on the other side of the bed.

Clutching my side, I slowly rose out of my current bed and stumbled to the bathroom to begin a half-hour of continuous retching. A knock was heard at my current door and I pulled myself together and opened the door to find Kaiba, holding a tray of breakfast. Wide-eyed, I stared at him, not for the niceties of the breakfast, but for the smirk and the evil I saw behind it.

"Are you ready for the experiment?"

My blood ran cold. What? It hadn't started yet? Was that just preparation? Kaiba saw my confused look and stared at me,

"Hey, mutt. Did you hit your head or something last night?"

"No! What do you call this you asshole?" I pulled up my sleeve and shoved my left arm into his face

"I call that an arm. What of it? You really are much more dense than I thought."

I pulled my arm back and grimaced. There was nothing there. No blue and black, no puss, no pain.

Without thinking, I grabbed his collar as anger bubbled through me. "Is this some kind of joke, rich-boy?"

A grim expression took over the stoic expression of the CEO, "I don't know what games you are trying to pull, or if your meaningless nightmares have mixed into reality, but never. I repeat. Never. Touch me again. Mutt." He pulled me off and threw me to the ground as I choked due to the impact of the fall.

Throwing the tray down, spilling the contents across the floor in front of me, I rub my now bruised right arm, and cursed silently. Looking up toward the door, I realized Kaiba had left, and starting worrying.

"I just don't understand." I couldn't imagine the pain I experienced wasn't real. Something had to be up. Or maybe this is part of the experiment. Making Kaiba lie to me to test me.

Rushing to the bathroom I splashed handfuls of water on my flushed face, relishing in the frozen feeling upon my skin.

My brain was struggling to find meaning behind the madness. "Alright. Just one day at a time." Maybe that first day was simply a scare tactic.

I returned back to the bedroom and sat on the bed, repeating my mantra like a prayer.

My theory was perfect, until I looked at the clock. December 23. 9:31pm. It had been one minute since I went to bed. One. Minute.

But, I remember dreaming. I dreamt! I remember…

Fear of the unknown filled me. What is going on? Why do I feel so lost? Kaiba said breakfast. He said breakfast! I looked where the tray of food was thrown and saw. Nothing. Nothing again.

Panicking, I curled myself into a tight ball, blocking myself from the rest of the world as the fear continued to seep into every pore. Maybe the maid came to clean it up… I was in the bathroom for a little bit. But my words held little meaning when I was constantly being proven wrong. I could no longer trust myself. Shaking soon turned to crying and my body began to wear itself out as I shut my eyes.

I feel asleep, only after noticing the quiet whirr and soft beep of what sounded like a video camera.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Ally

Author's Note:

Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to everyone online.

My new year's resolution is to not let the fear of failure prevent me from doing the thing I love most: write. I know many have felt this same fear. Know that writing is simply a vehicle for thoughts. Where imagination is ever-flowing and expressive, writing frees many from the limiting confides of our human mind. If someone connects in the way you wanted him or her to: perfect. However, know that the vehicle may malfunction; there may be flaws. However, there will always be the people who support you and your writing and those people will hold a connection with you forever. You will have changed their life, for writing never dies.

Waking up in my current room did not calm me anymore. I was a rat in a maze, and I knew it. If it was in Kaiba's plan to torture me to death, he will succeed. I feel it.

I looked around for the camera I had heard. I searched for hours only to find the room now had small red dots bordering the top of the walls. I soon deduced to make a trip downstairs before my experiment started. It was December 24. 5:30am now. In a half an hour, I'd have my first session.

The tray of food was still not there, the maids probably cleaned it up.

_You didn't see them clean it up, _a voice sounded.

I was in the bathroom!

_Well, if you want to believe something so foolish…_

I do! What do you kn- … I'm hearing things now… Terrific.

I remembered the current time: 5:30am. Having a half an hour to myself before the experiment, I put on a pair of shorts I found in the dresser. Strange that Kaiba would have my size, he has always been so skinny.

Opening the door, I stepped right into the group of scientists. "Good morning, Mr. Wheeler. Are you ready?" I cowered at their smiles, to which they responded in genuine concern.

"Do not be afraid, Mr. Wheeler. It's simply breakfast time."

"I'm afraid I am too weak to walk right now. I feel rather sick." I emphasized my discomfort, to which they replied in soft and gentle smiles.

"No problem Mr. Wheeler. We will help."

I recognized the one who called me cute in the group of scientists. He came up to me and picked me up bridal style, sporting a sickeningly sweet smile and carried me to the dining room, holding me as one prepared breakfast.

My confusion of their sudden kindness and generosity toward me was clear to them as one whispered to another. "Subject is confused, is still unaware."

My confusion turned to fear.

"Unaware about what?" The doctor smiled and whispered again, "Subject's hearing has been enhanced, more aware of his surroundings." The scientist holding me breathed in my scent in the crook of my neck. I wiggled out of the scientist's grip.

"No excretion, he's not reacting to the chemicals in a negative way." Frantic, I looked for the current exit. My escape route was in reach: The front door. Elbowing out of the scientist's grip I started bolting, but as soon as I started running, my legs went numb.

I looked behind me and watched in horror as the scientist plunged another needle into my body. "Now, be a good boy, Joey. Or," he whispered sweetly, "Would you like us to tell Mr. Kaiba the feelings you're starting to have for him?"

No.

_Yes._

Hearing this, my body tensed in fright once more,

How do they know something that's only in my head?

.

No. The needle was starting to take effect. No! Don't fall asleep! Don't… fall…

I was becoming a shell. Something lifeless. Nothing surprised me anymore, and as the experiments and dates never came, as time itself ceased to exist, I began to give up on everything. Moral order, love, life…everything.

My ears and eyes sensed everything now; my brain was running on its survival mechanisms, my body fueled by what I assumed they were feeding me with when I was sleeping. The holes in my arms I woke up with suggest they probably feed me through tubes. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted this nightmare to be over. I wanted life to be over, if this was life at all.

I hear footsteps. A rustle of fabric. Hiding behind the door, I waited for the knock. They were coming in earlier and earlier, I noticed. However, this time, the footsteps stopped outside my door. They waited for a few minutes, and kept moving.

_Toward the red room, _the other voice thought. I need to know. I don't care what happens now. I need to know what is in that room.

I approached my current room's door and touched the handle with just the tips of my shaking fingers. The cold of the silver handle sent a wash of cold water through my system. Slowly pushing down the handle, I peered out the door.

No one.

Emitting a breathless sigh, locking my jaw and looking toward the red door, I moved toward the room with cautious, careful steps.

I stood looking at the door for a few seconds. I didn't want to get caught, but the importance of stealth became lost as I marveled at the opportunity before me.

This is it.

_This is it._

I grasped the brass handle and turned. Almost… Almost…

A muffled scream escaped my lips as a cloth covered my mouth and I passed out.

Big blue eyes stared at me from an unidentified room as I started to come to.

"How long have you been here?" The familiar voice of the figure asked.

"I really don't know"

"Hm. I was afraid of that. Something is happening to you Joey. I want to help you."

Relief washed through me as I looked up at him from the ground, "Really? Oh thank you… Who are you?"

Silence. Then, from behind the large armchair in the middle of the room…

Mokuba Kaiba emerged.


End file.
